hello, my groom
by skybaby1504
Summary: menceritakan pengalaman Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. BTS. GS!jimin GS!Seokjin GS!Jungkook. very first upload here. :)


Jimin Pov

Hei kamu. Aku ingat waktu pertama kali kau hadir, kau adalah murid pindahan dari London yang tidak bisa berbahasa bahasa ibumu dengan baik. Kau juga selalu menyendiri di setiap kesempatan. Yang aku heran, dengan sikapmu yang begitu dingin, terkesan angkuh dan sombong kenapa penggemarmu banyak sekali? Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau itu bisu, karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu berbicara sama sekali. Maaf ya. Hehe.

Kau ingat kan? Awal pertemuan kita tidak begitu baik, kau menabrakku pada saat aku hendak masuk pintu perpustakaan dan kau hendak keluar. Ah, itu kecelakaan sebenarnya, namun yang membuatku kesal adalah kita saling bertabrakan hingga aku jatuh terduduk dan hampir terguling dari anak tangga yang paling atas jika saja kau tidak menahan tanganku. Entahlah, apakah itu bisa dibilang keberuntungan atau memang gerak reflekmu yang begitu bagus. Dan setelah insiden itu, kau selalu menguntitku! Kau kira aku tidak tahu! Huh! Kau selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana, mungkin kalau bisa kau akan mengikutiku hingga toilet wanita sekalipun! Aku kesal, yah kesal setengah mati hingga rasanya aku ingin mencekek lehermu dan mengganti wajah tampanmu itu dengan buah semangka yang di tanam oleh anak-anak kelas A untuk kelas bercocok tanam.

Aku juga ingat ketika untuk pertama kalinya kau menyebut namaku dengan aksen Inggris-mu yang kental itu. "Hey, Park Jimin." Huh, mana ada bahasa Korea dengan aksen Inggris! Kau aneh! Dan saat itu juga akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu dan menatap dalam mata minimalismu yang tajam itu. Aku sempat berpikir, kenapa sih, kamu bisa di gilai wanita satu sekolahan? Sampai-sampai wanita yang sedang berbadan dua itu membuat suatu perkumpulan yang menyatakan kalau dia adalah fans dari orang sepertimu, iya.. wanita yang berbadan dua yang aku maksud adalah dia,itu dia orangnya Jeon Jungkook. Lihat saja perutnya yang sudah membuncit itu, apakah masih menjadi ketua perkumpulan fansmu? Ya! Jeon Jungkook jangan makan itu! Astaga, Kim Taehyung tolong jaga istrimu dari makanan-makanan yang bisa membuat anakmu menjadi jelek. Apa? Ya Jeon Jungkook aku mendengarmu! Jangan menggerutu! Dasar maknae! Ingat kau tengah mengandung!

Ahem, maaf.. aku memang sedikit protektif terhadapnya. Hmm.. apalagi ya? Ah! Oiya, Kau terus mengikutiku hingga aku jengah, sampai akhirnya aku menyeretmu ke atap sekolah untuk meminta penjelasan. Hehe, kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga ya? Dimana-mana laki-laki yang membawa wanitanya ke atap sekolah, tapi kalau kita aku duluan yang membawamu. Hehe, dan kemudian aku memaksamu berbicara. Kau mengatakan "Karena kamulah satu-satunya temanku disini." Sebagai alasan. Aku heran, lalu aku bertanya kepadamu "Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan seluruh siswi disekolah ini adalah penggemarmu, yah.. kecuali aku." Kau pun bungkam seribu bahasa. Aku melanjutkan kalimatku "dan aku bukan temanmu, ingat! Kita bahkan tidak berkenalan secara formal." Apakah kau mengingatnya? Yah.. aku bisa menebak dari senyumanmu. Lucunya, tiba-tiba kau mengatakan " _i'm Min Yoongi. So what's your name?_ " yang membuat mata dan mulutku terbuka sangat lebar. Aku mengucapkan "My na- name is Park Jimin." Dengan reflek yang tergagap. Bodohnya diriku~ hahaha. Tetapi, sejujurnya, suara beratmu itu selalu menggema di kepalaku hingga setiap kali kesempatan kita berpapasan, jantungku mulai berdetak tak normal. Setiap mengingat senyummu, rona merah di pipiku keluar. Dan juga.. aku sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak kubayangkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku haus terus berbicara, bisa aku minta minum? Hehe.. Eomma, aku mau minum~. Hehe Terima kasih.

Baiklah, akan aku lanjutkan.

Apakah kau juga ingat, ah mungkin tidak karena pada saat itu kau sudah mulai berbahasa Korea dengan baik dan juga mempunyai teman dekat. Sewaktu kau pulang sekolah, aku mengikutimu sampai kau pulang ke rumah. Tolong, jangan terkejut dulu, simpan rasa terkejutmu nanti dulu. Aku sedikit lupa, waktu itu kau pulang bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang , tingginya ah masih lebih tinggi aku jauh pokoknya. Kalian berdua terlihat sungguh akrab, bahkan kau sering sekali tersenyum ketika berjalan bersamanya, jujur saja.. itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa rasa itu tiba-tiba datang ketika melihat kau tersenyum untuk orang lain.

Aku mencari tahu siapa gadis yang selalu bersamamu ketika pulang sekolah, ternyata namanya Kwon Hye Soo. Dia gadis yang cukup cantik dan ramah, dia juga pintar dan memiliki _atitude_ yang baik. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau menyukainya, yah.. kalau aku seorang pria mungkin aku juga akan menyukainya, bahkan mungkin aku akan menikahinya. Hehe. Dari situ aku mulai berteman dengannya, awalnya ku hanya memanfaatkan dia untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Tapi, rasa itu pudar ketika tiba-tiba ia bilang kalau kau adalah pamannya. Hahaha ya _ahjussi~_ muahahaha oopss. Maaf. Ehem.

Mungkin itu saja cerita yang bisa aku bagikan kepada kalian, sejujurnya ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan bagaimana perjalanan cintaku dengan suamiku. Namun, rasanya tidak akan cukup jika di ceritakan dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para tamu, kolega dan teman-teman yang hadir dipernikahanku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Jimin pov end

Pengantin wanita itu membungkuk memberi salam sebagai penutup ceritanya, riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan mengikuti langkah jenjangnya mendekat ke arah dimana sang suami duduk. Dia adalah Park Jimin, wanita yang kini sudah bersanding dengan Min Yoongi itu nampak cantik dengan gaun putih pernikahannya yang sedikit seksi. Ia berjalan mendekati suami yang setia menunggunya, senyum manis namun jahil ditunjukan ketika melihat wajah sang suami tengah tersenyum tulus kepadanya. "Berhenti membuat senyum jahil atau kau akan menjadi tawananku selama sebulan penuh, Nyonya Min." Ucap Yoongi tak serius.

Jimin tersenyum sambil mendudukan diri di sebelah Yoongi. "Tak masalah, asal kau tak menyesal." Tantangnya percaya diri.

Yoongi mengecup pipi gembil Jimin gemas .

"Wohoho~~ lihat siapa yang berhasrat besar disini." Seorang dengan gaya ala playboy mendatangi meja tempat Jimin dan Yoongi duduk untuk menyantap makanan. Sontak kedua mempelai menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendesah pelan. "Seharusnya kau menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk menyerang mempelaimu, Min." Ejek orang tersebut sambil menepuk pundak Yoongi pelan lalu duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Yoongi.

Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Yoongi langsung mendecih pelan. "Mana wanitamu? Jangan mengejek sebelum membawa seorang wanita dan memperkenalkannya secara resmi denganku." Tanya Yoongi sekaligus sedikit meledek lelaki yang sedang asik meneguk red wine yang disediakan untuk pengantin. "Ya! Itu gelasku! aish jinjja. Yoongi mulai frustasi.

Lelaki itu meneguk habis red wine di gelas berbentuk bulat tersebut lalu tertawa geli tanpa suara. "ahh.. wine-nya enak. " ucap si lelaki mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ya, Min Yoongi. Kau yang telah mengambil wanitaku dan membawanya ke pelaminan, kenapa aku harus membawa wanita lagi kehadapanmu?" lelaki itu menatap Yoongi lekat dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak. "Dari sekain banyak wanita yang hadir di pernikahanmu ini, hanya satu wanita yang menarik perhatianku." Ia memberika jeda pada kalimatnya. "dan wanita itu ada di sampingmu. " jawabnya santai.

Jimin hampir tersedak menahan geli. Ia menguyah cepat makanannya lalu menelanya kasar, kemudian ia meneguk segelas air putih untuk menetralkan tenggorokannya. "Ya Jung Hoseok, berhenti membuat lelakiku frustasi. Kau tahu, bisa-bisa aku tidur tidak tenang malam ini karena mengurus big baby ini merajuk semalaman." Ucap Jimin setelah meletakkan gelasnya kembali. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas sabar dan melanjutkan acara makannya. "Tenang saja sayang, lelaki ini hanya bercanda, kau tahu seperti apa dia kan? Jangan di ambil hati, oke?" lanjutnya menenangkan sang suami.

"Tetapi bercandanya dia sungguh keterlaluan Chim, aku tidak suka." Jawab Yoongi dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, bibirnya –pun di majukan agar terlihat imut. Jimin tak bisa berkata-kata melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Ini.. ah, Jimin benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana melihatnya.

Sedangkan Lelaki yang dipanggil Jung Hoseok itu tertawa lepas, bahunya naik turun saking gelinya ia tertawa.

"YA! Park Jimin!" suara melengking wanita yang sangat Jimin hapal. "Apa maksudmu mempermalukanku di depan tamumu huh! Wanita dengan perut buncit, apa maksudnya itu Nyonya Min?" JImin dan Yoongi menoleh, seorang wanita dengan dress khusus ibu hamil dan seorang lelaki tampan berjalan mendekati mereka. Wanita itu Jeon Jungkook, teman bermain JImin sedari ia berumur 2 tahun. Jimin menghela napas kasar sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. " _Yeobo_ , jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk anak kita." Ucap suami Jungkook bijak. "lebih baik kau duduk saja disini, akan ku ambilkan makanan. Jimin, Yoongi hyung aku titip istriku sebentar." Lanjutnya kemudian melesat pergi mencari makanan untuk calon ibu muda ini.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook. Kau sekarang memang wanita dengan perut buncit." Jawab Jimin santai, Jungkook yang kesal hanya bisa mendengus kasar dan melirik gelas wine di hadapannya. "Kau jangan minum wine!" teriak Jimin ketika ekor matanya melihat Jungkook berusaha menggapai gelas bundar berisi cairan merah pekat tersebut. "Kau ingin bayimu mati eoh!" wanita yang seharusnya menjadi ratu dalam sehari itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas. Harusnya ini hari bahagiaku, namun sepertinya ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, apanya yang spesial, hiks.. batin Jimin sedih. Ia mengambil gelas yang sudah di pegang Jungkook dan langsung menyingkirkannya sejauh mungkin dari gapaian Jungkook. "Maaf jika membuatmu kesal, tapi ku mohon bertahanlah untuk bayimu Kookie. Aku tidak ingin keponakanku cacat hanya gara-gara ibunya egois." Lanjut Jimin sok dramatis dengan menggenggam tangan Jungkook. "sudah cukup dengan menerima pinangan alien aneh itu saja yang membuatku sakit kepala selama sebulan." Lanjutnya menghela napas –lagi-lagi‒ semakin dramatis.

Jungkook menatap wanita cantik didepannya dengan _kitten eyes_ dan menanggapi kedramatisan orang yang sudah di anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu dengan anggukan pelan. "Tapi alien aneh yang kau bilang dan yang membuatmu sakit kepala selama sebulan itu adalah suamiku Jim, dia Ayah dari bayiku." Jungkook menyela sedikit dengan nada datar namun prihatin. Keduanya kemudian berpandangan satu sama lain dan mengangguk menyadari kebenaran yang ada, dan kemudian kembali larut dalam acara drama yang diperankan secara berlebihan oleh keduanya, hingga suami Jungkook datangpun tak ada yang menyadarinya. " _Yeobo_.. Jimin-ah.." panggil Taehyung pelan dan heran dengan tampang tak berdosa. Jimin menoleh. "Aku tahu kok." Sedetik setelah jawaban Jimin yang datar itu mereka hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain,namun kemudian tertawa setelahnya. Yah, dua wanita cantik ini memang suka bertindak absurd memang. "Kau cantik sekali hari ini, eonni. Dan.. selamat untuk pernikahanmu." Ucap Jungkook tulus.

Mereka larut dalam percakapannya masing-masing. Yoongi dengan Hoseok dan Jimin dengan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung yang sudah kembali dari mengambilkan makanan untuk istrinya. Tak jarang mereka berlima berbincang satu sama lain. Sampai pada akhirnya seorang orang lelaki tampan yang makin terlihat mempesona dengan setelan jas mahal serta seorang wanita tinggi dengan kaki jenjang yang di balut dengan sepatu high heels yang pasti harganya tidak murah itu datang menghampiri meja mempelai dan langsung mendudukan diri di kursi kosong yang teredia.

"Whoaa lihat siapa yang datang. Kim Namjoon dan... _Daebak_!" seru Hoseok sambil tepuk tangan sendiri, sedangkan yang lain menoleh dan tersenyum memberi salam. Satu pukulan pelan di kepala di terima Hoseok dari Namjoon sebagai hadiah mulut manisnya. "Ish, kelakuanmu tak berubah Jung." Kata Namjoon lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Hoseok.

"Siapa dia?" pertanyaan Hoseok mewakili semua pertanyaan orang-orang yang berada di meja bundar tersebut.

Wanita tinggi berkulit putih, dengan bibir semerah mawar itu memberi salam dan senyum terbaiknya. "Halo perkenalkan, namaku Kim Seokjin. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, dan selamat untuk pernikahan kalian, Jimin-ssi dan Yoongi-ssi. Semoga pernikahan kalian di beri keberkahan." Tutupnya dengan membungkuk hormat.

Semua yang mendengarkan segera membalas dengan gaya khas nya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Jimin dan Yoongi, sepasang suami-istri itu berdiri sambil membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Seokjin-ssi." Puji Jimin. "kau bisa kenal Namjoon oppa dimana? Nampaknya kami semua memiliki pertanyaan yang sama juga denganku, ah, maksudku ya.. karena selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Namjoon oppa membawa seorang wanita, dia selalu sendirian kemana-mana. Dulu aku sempat mengira kalau Namjoon oppa itu homo hehe, maafkan aku Seokjin-ssi."

Hoseok tertawa keras mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya tersebut. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memukul lengan suaminya, Taehyung hanya bisa meringis melihat kelakuan istrinya yang buncit tetapi masih sangat bertenaga dalam hal menyiksa dirinya.

Intinya, semua yang ada di meja itu menyindir seorang Kim Namjoon.

Sial. Batin Namjoon mengutuk.

Seokjin tersenyum dengan sangat anggun, wanita itu menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mengambil gelas berisi red wine, lalu memberikannya kepada Namjoon yang sudah terlihat menahan amarah. "Aku kepala pramugari yang bekerja di maskapai yang sama dengan Namjoon. Aku sering memiliki jadwal penerbangan dengan Namjoon dan, yah.. begitulah kira-kira." Tutupnya dengan sedikit senyuman dan tawa renyah.

Jimin membuka matanya selebar yang ia bisa. "Kalau begitu.. Hoseok oppa.. kau.. seharusnya kau tau Seokjin-ssi bukan? Tapi tadi kenapa malah bertanya _'siapa dia?'_?" tanyanya menggebu.

Hoseok menghela napas, "Ternyata skandal antara pilot dan pramugari benar-benar ada. Gila! Hahaha, aku menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menimbulkan skandal di maskapai padahal banyak sekali pramugari muda yang benar-benar ingin mendapatkan perhatianku bahkan yang paling gila ketika aku di Berlin, salah satu pramugari muda mendatangi kamarku hanya untuk mengajakku bercinta. Kau gila Kim Namjoon!" Jimin terbelalak. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya tersenyum geli. "aku bertanya begitu justru karena aku tau siapa dia Jim, makanya aku bertanya 'siapa' itu untuk memastikan saja. Siapa yang ku maksud adalah hubungan, bukan nama." Jelas Hoseok dan membuat Jimin menangguk mengerti.

Namjoon menyesap winenya sambil sesekali melirik Seokjin yang tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangan. "Kau mau ku ambilkan makanan?" bisiknya lembut. Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin mengenal teman-temanmu lebih jauh, mereka menyenangkan. Aku ingin duduk di sebelah eum, siapa ibu hamil itu namanya?" pria lebih muda dua tahun itu melirik. "Oh itu Jeon Jungkook, dan lelaki yang sedang di cubit pipinya itu suaminya, Kim Taehyung. Mendekatlah kesana, tak apa."

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya, "Eoh, kapten Kim maksudmu?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut. "aku tidak tahu kalau dia usdah memiliki istri." Lanjutnya sambil melangkah mendekati tempat Jungkook dan Taehyung berada. Tak lama bagi Seokjin untuk mengenal lebih jauh siapa Jungkook dan Jimin. Karena selain memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dalam hal memasak , hal lain yang membuat cepat membaur adalah karena pasangan mereka memiliki profesi yang sama.

.

"Ah iya, " Namjoon akhirnya membuka suara. "Jimin-ah, Yoongi-ya. Selamat. Ini hadiahku untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Namjoon sambil memberikan sebuah amplop sedang berwarna coklat. "dan oh ada satu hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan." Namjoon memberi jeda di kalimatnya sambil tersenyum pura-pura licik memandang ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin , matanya di picingkan terlihat seperti menghilang. Yoongi yang sedang minum sampai menghentikan tegukannya hanya untuk sekedar melirik Kapten terbaik Korean Airlines tersebut. " _Mwo?_ " tanya Yoongi penuh selidik. Begitupun dengan beberapa pasang mata dan telinga yang penasaran dengan perkataan Namjoon selanjutnya.

"ahh iya Sebelum Kapten Kim meneruskan kalimatnya, ijinkan aku memberikan hadiah untuk pasangan kita yang sedang berbahagia ini." Seokjin menyerahkan amplop putih yang lebih kecil dari yang Namjoon berikan. "Mungkin tidak seberapa, namun.. semoga ini berguna untuk kalian." Lanjutnya.

Alis Jimin beradu, "Apa ini? Ah tidak perlu repot-repot Seokijn ssi, Dan.. Namjoon oppa, apa yang hendak kau lanjutkan dari kalimatmu yang menggantung tadi?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Bukalah, kalimatnya ada hubungannya dengan amplop yang kuberikan." Jawab Namjoon santai sambil menikmati hidangan yang baru saja datang di mejanya.

"Dan aku juga masih punya lanjutan kalimat dari amplop yang kuberikan, Jimin ssi." Seokjin menambahkan seraya menyeruput red wine.

"Astaga." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Dua buah tiket pulang-pergi selama seminggu ke Belanda dan juga tanda bukti _booking_ hotel bintang 5. Ya Tuhan, ini serius?" wajah Jimin berubah sumringah dan bahagia melihat isi dari amplop yang Namjoon berikan. "Oppa, Gomawo~" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sangat imut.

"Eoh, dan ini.. dua buah credit card platinum. Tapi kenapa atas namanya Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin?" giliran Yoongi yang bertaut heran, nampun tak dipungkiri ada nada bahagia dari kalimat yang di lontarkannya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin tersenyum puas, sepasang kekasih itu saling memandang. "Hal yang ku sampaikan yaitu, maaf karena aku hanya bisa memberikan kalian tiket eksekutif bukan first class. Aku tau pasti kalian kecewa, maka dari itu aku dan Seokjin minta maaf." Ucap Namjoon pada akhirnya.

"Oppa.." Jimin menyela. "Ini sudah cukup. Kami berdua sungguh terima kasih. Jangan berkata seperti itu, kami tidak kecewa kok. Ya kan _baby_?" Jimin menyolek lengan suaminya

Yoongi mengangguk. "dan.. kartu kredit ini?" ia menimang-nimang dua buah kartu berwarna platinum tersebut.

"Itu tidak unlimitied Yoongi ssi, Namjoon meminjamkanmu 10 juta won, aku meminjamkanmu secukupnya. Maksudku yah kalau kalian ingin berbelanja dan sebagainya pakai saja." Akhirnya Seokjin berucap, wanita dengan senyuman khasnya itu asik memakan _choco fondue_ dan _grilled salmon_.

Yoongi memandang semua hadiah yang di berikan Namjoon dan Seokin dengan intens. Sejujurnya, ia merasa temannya itu tidak perlu memberikan hadiah sebanyak ini di hari pernikahannya. Yang ia harapkan hanya doa dan kehadiran mereka saja sudah cukup bagi Yoongi. Namun nampaknya berbeda dengan Jimin, wanita gembil itu terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia dengan hadiahnya.

"Kapten Kim." Panggil Yoongi. Namjoon menoleh sambil menjawab,"Ya."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menerima semua hadiahmu ini, lagipula aku berencana mengajak istriku ke New Zealand. Jadi, maaf hadiahmu kutolak." Lanjutnya dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

Orang yang dipanggil Kapten Kim itu tersenyum. Ia sudah menduganya, Kim Namjoon sangat tau bagaimana seorang Min Yoongi. Kalau bukan karena Seokjin yang mendesaknya untuk memberikan semua hadiah itu, ia tidak akan memberikannya. Ada hal lain yang lebih berarti dari sekedar perjalanan liburan dan pinjaman kartu kredit.

"Baiklah, aku ambil lagi semua hadiahnya." Jawb Namjoon santai. Sedangkan Jimin dan Seokjin membulatkan matanya karena tidak percaya. "Jangan marah dulu _ladies_ ," ucapan Namjoon menghentikan tatapan tajam Jimin dan Seokjin. "maaf, tetapi.. aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Aku tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana seorang Kapten Min. Dia tidak akan senang menerima hal seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau, Kapten Jung dan kau Kim Taehyung, yang membawaku ke New Zealand, dan juga kau tentu saja Seokjin ssi sebagai kepala pramugari di penerbanganku nanti." Ucap Yoongi dengan senyuman bulan sabitnya.

Taehyung yang sedang mengunyah salmon saus teriyaki itu mendadak mengentikan kunyahannya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak karena ucapan Yoongi yang begitu spontan. Sedangkan Jungkook masih asyik dengan makanan-makanan kecil yang terhidang didepannya. "Kapan?" tanya Taehyung sekenanya dengan mulut terisi penuh. Jungkook yang melihat dan mendengarnya memukul sekaligus menutup mulut suaminya itu dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat Taehyung terkejut dan hampir tersedak. "Habiskan dulu makananmu baru berbicara Kim Taehyung!" ucap Jungkook sambil sedikit berseru.

Hoseok yang melihat ke'sadis'an Jungkook terhadap suaminya itu tertawa keras. Kapten Kim Taehyung yang biasanya terlihat sangat sempurna dan tampan itu mendadak ciut ketika berhadapan dengan istrinya sendiri. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana jika rumor seorang Kim Taehyung yang tampan dan sempurna itu lenyap dan digantikan dengan Kim Taehyung si suami takut istri. "Skak mat kau Kim Taehyung!" ucapnya mengejek.

Sedangkan tatapan Taehyung kepada Hoseok itu seolah meminta bantuan. " _Hyung_ ~" ucapnya memelas.

Dan semua yang hadir di meja itu melirik penuh ketidak percayaan terhadap Kim Taehyung yang tidak sengaja mengeluarkan jurus 'wajah imutku yang membuat Jungkook jauth cinta'. Eww.

Hingga..

"Jungkook-ah." Hoseok memanggil wanita yang akhirnya sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Seokjin dan Jimin itu dan membuatnya menoleh. Senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. "Apa kabar?" tanya nya basa basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat oppa, aku baik-baik saja dan juga.. gendut. Hehe" Jawab Jungkook sedikit mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana denganmu?" ia balik bertanya.

"Aku juga baik. Kau tau bagaimana aku Jungkook-ah." Hoseok meneguk wine yang di sajikan. "Jadi, tidak perlu kau tanyakan keadaanku aku yakin kau juga mengerti dengan baik."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, wanita itu berdiri menghampiri kursi yang Hoseok duduki. Dari belakang, tangannya ia lingkarkan ke pundak depan lelaki yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya tersebut sambil berbisik tepat di telinga "Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu oppa, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja dan juga kau harus makan makanan bergizi, arraseo?" pesannya penuh perhatian.

Yoongi yang tidak sengaja melihat adengan itu langsung berseru jahil "Woooa lihat! Lihat! Lihat Kim Taehyung! Lihat istrimu selingkuh! Hahaha." Ucapnya seru. "Lelaki dan sang mantan kekasih yang telah menjadi milik orang lain, hmm nampaknya bagus untuk ku jadikan sebuah film. Hahaha." Tawa Yoongi puas.

Hoseok ingin memukul kepala Yoongi keras sampai lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan, namun apa dayanya yang malah tersenyum, Yoongi adalah senior yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak sendiri bagi Heosok. Sosok Yoongi yang seperti saat ini yang sangat amat jarang sekali di perlihatkan kepada orang-orang. Sedangkan di seberang sana Taehyung yang seharusnya cemburu melihat adengan romantis antara sang istri dan mantan kekasihnya malah hanya tertawa dan tersenyum, juga sekalian meledek Hoseok. Taehyung tidak akan cemburu melihat istrinya beradegan mesra seperti itu karena ia yakin dan tahu, sifat Jungkook yang jahil hanya ingin membuat Hoseok merasa aman.

Sekembalinya Jungkook dari kursi Hoseok suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara karena sibuk menyantap buah yang dihidangkan. Sampai suaktu ketika Jungkook yang membuka suara.

"Chimchim, mengapa tadi tidak kau ceritakan sekalian pengalaman pertama kalian melakukan hubungan sex?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada polosnya.

Sontak semua pasang mata terutama Yoongi dan Jimin yang kaget mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. Pengantin baru itu mendadak salah tingkah dan pura-pura minum untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Demi Tuhan Jimin akan menghajar Jungkook jika dia tidak sedang mengandung. Itu rahasia dirinya yang benar-benar di jaga seumur hidupnya. Dan dalam lima detik, rahasia itu terbongkar rasanya Jimin ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam renang di bawah sana. Delapan pasang mata lainnya menatap Yoongi dan Jimin seolah meminta penjelasan, namun mereka tak luput menyematkan senyuman untuk menggoda pasangan yang mulai salah tingkah tersebut.

"Oh iya, kau tau juga oppadeul, Sekjin eonni kalau Chimchim sudah mengandung selama sebulan. Yeay!" lanjut Jungkook dengan nada riang tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Wajah-wajah yang menuntut penjelasan dan senyum menggoda itu seketika menghujam tajam ke arah Jimin, terutama Yoongi. Lelaki itu benar-benar terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan JUngkook yang begitu frontal.

"Park Jimin, .. APA Yang sama Jungkook Katakan, Benar?" Yoongi tergagap menangkap.

Jimin menunduk lalu mengangguk lemah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Matanya bergerak kesana –kemari gelisah. Ia malu, sungguh malu.

Dan para lelaki lainnya serempak mengucapkan "Min Yoongi _genius man jjang jjang man bbung bbung! DAEBAK!_ " lalu tepuk tangan dan tertawa memberi selamat.

Jeon Jungkook. Bersiaplah mati ditangan Taman Jimin.

akhir


End file.
